Burning Desire
by queenofklaroline
Summary: AU/AH- Joseph Morgan and Candice Accola met on set while filming their famous "Klaus and Caroline" scenes, now a year later the two are together secretly when Candice gets the perfect idea; Roleplaying different smut filled Klaroline Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Joseph chuckled as he followed his girl into her home. She had just returned from a convention for their show and she was tired, yet somehow she was still her bubbly, excited self. He had picked her up at the airport thinking she would be in need of sleep right away. Instead the two went to get a bite to eat at some hidden, greasy diner, then came back to her place.

''How was the convention?'' Joseph usually didn't go to many because of scheduling issues. But soon he would be joining the main cast in an event in Canada. The fan base had grown a lot since his last appearance, which was why he was interested in his girlfriend's recent experience.

''Intense would be one way to describe it.'' Candice exclaimed in her usual dramatic way. Joseph couldn't grasp how she managed to be this adorable every single day,

''Intense like Nate taking off his shirt again?'' He still remembered his friend calling him after his big surprise at an event. Apparently it was a sight to see because Nate still got tweets asking for more revealing appearances. Joseph wasn't fazed by it since his fans also liked to remind him how ''sexy and flawless'' they thought he was. He wasn't sure if it was his old shyness creeping in but he definitely found it hard to respond to those messages.

''Sadly, no. Nate kept his shirt on and I'm still upset over it. I would love to catch a glimpse of that hot chest again.'' Candice was in her closet changing so her voice was distant but the words still caused a pout from him.

Nate was not _that_ good looking and Candice especially shouldn't be thinking that.

''Is there something you would like to tell me, love?'' Joseph walked over to her closet door already not liking where this conversation was heading.

He couldn't help licking his lips when she came out wearing a thin tank top and very short shorts. She was really quite a sight. She smiled mischievously then headed to her purse for her phone. Along the way she answered him with a teasing edge to her happy tone of voice.

''Oh did I forget to mention that one drunken night I spent with Nate? I can't believe I haven't told you! Just talking about it gives me chills.'' Candice laughed towards the end of the sentence. That let Joseph know that she was joking but the hurt expression still didn't leave his face.

''That was hilarious, sweetheart. I was ready to go confront him for even thinking of touching you and here you are making fun of your foolish boyfriend.''

He pretended to be truly upset but Candice knew him well enough to pick up on it. She skipped over to him in a playful way; he knew he wouldn't be upset with her for longer then five minutes. She had this effect on him.

''Will you ever forgive me?'' Candice giggled as soon as her boyfriend started to inch closer. This little game that they were playing was fun but she was finished teasing. She leaned in closer and gave him a quick kiss then walked away to the lie on the bed with an accomplished grin.

''That was very mean.'' Joseph shook his head but then lay beside her on the bed anyway.

Candice shrugged but then remembered that she didn't answer his question.

''There are some fans whose questions just got more interesting with each second.''

Joseph stared at her for a moment breaking the silence with a smirk. ''Klaroline shippers?''

''Oh my gosh yes! I can't even explain how many of the questions were about Klaus and Caroline. The fans want to know exactly when the two will proclaim their love, have sex and go rule New Orleans as King and Queen.''

Joseph tilted his head, not sure if she was joking again. He knew how many Klaroline fans there were and the number grew each day. More than half of the tweets that he received were from obsessed, wait no, from _dedicated_ fans who were desperate for the big kiss that became the happily ever after.

''Well I hope you didn't spoil anything for them sweetheart.''

''Like I could do that. Didn't Daniel text you saying there is about 2,950 stories about Klaroline on Fanfiction only?''

Joseph nodded glancing down at Candice. '' If our characters had a sex scene I am sure Twitter would stop working for a week. And it's not like I wouldn't enjoy shooting such a close and intimate scene with you. I wouldn't mind having lots of takes for it so that we can get it right. ''

Candice tried to hold back a smile but failed. She had to deal with some fans when she would see hundreds of Klaroline pictures sent to her. Then rumors of ''Jodice'' surfaced but they were denied quickly. One thing Candice valued most was her personal life and for now keeping her relationship secret was the better choice.

She had her fair share of public relationships, and gossip over her love life got old fast. Many fans were begging for details about Joseph and she always changed the subject. No one knew about their relationship, not even their cast mates. It was hinted that she was with a member of a band, deciding to embrace it she played along for now. Whenever she referred to her boyfriend she was thinking of Joseph but didn't let it slip. This new love between them was different then any other relationship that both of them had. They didn't want it to be ruined in its first stages; this meant secret meetings and low-key dates. Joseph didn't speak with her on set unless necessary and Candice continued to deflect any questions that would have her talk about Joseph.

''We can always practice outside of the studio just in case Julie decided to include it in an episode. What do you say Caroline?'' The way he always put emphasize on the name only drove Candice's need for him stronger. She looked at him not sure if he was serious with the Caroline mention.

'' Are you trying to convince me to role play Mr. Morgan?'' Candice raised herself into a sitting position on the bed but still somehow managed to look innocent and sexy. Her hair was gathered in a neat ponytail, her face clear of any useless makeup. Right now Joseph was truly memorized by this goddess in front of him.

''That all depends on your answer Ms. Accola.'' He continued with his teasing. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her into his lap and placed a gentle and loving kiss on her cheek. Candice blushed under his gaze.

* * *

''Sweetheart?'' The blonde haired man strolled in leaving his key on the hall table. Candice and him swapped keys less then a month ago and he was still lost on how all of this happened.

His last relationship didn't end well because of her cheating. He decided not to deal with the gossip and just let her claim it was distance. He didn't like to think about how betrayed he felt when he heard from a friend that his girlfriend was unfaithful.

After that he kept his distance from any willing female since he wasn't even paying attention to them. He dove into his work and his art, which helped a lot. Around that time Joseph had begun shooting season 3 of The Vampire Diaries. Once news broke throughout the set, Joseph had to deal with everyone constantly apologizing and trying to cheer him up. He didn't want the sympathetic smiles and reassuring hugs. The only cast member who hadn't acted any different had been Candice.

She had been her usual self around him and didn't mention anything about his breakup. Candice instead surprised him with witty stories and positive remarks in between their filmed scenes. That was when he knew she was different.

Soon Joseph developed a crush on his costar, a dangerous one. He couldn't help falling for her more and more until he was sure he wouldn't know how not to. The only problem was her boyfriend who worked alongside them.

The summer in between the end of Season 3 and Season 4, Joseph focused on multiple projects along with just enjoying a brief but hectic few months.

He hadn't let himself fall into some meaningless relationship, knowing it wouldn't work out. Instead all his energy went into his new project, a short film by the name of Revelation. Joseph was beyond excited to work on his own film, as a writer and director.

His main star was a fellow cast mate from the show and although rumors began to swirl about a potential relationship, Joseph decided to just let them fade in time. He actually didn't mind her company and she was a close friend but nothing more. There were no sparks when he would be with her, only friendly conversations.

Filming for Season 4 began later than usually but Joseph didn't expect to return and find out that Candice had ended her relationship.

He still remembered exactly how he was told.

_''I have news!'' Claire bumped into him while they strode into the building, heading towards the table reading conference room set up for the cast today._

_''And would this news be positive or should I prepare for the worst? Another hair emergency perhaps?" Joseph smirked back at his close friend and ''sister''. He still remembered the time he had woken up to about 20 frantic messages about something involving Claire's hair, her new conditioner, and humidity._

_''You prick! That's not funny! That was a serious crisis and all you did was laugh in my face like a jerk. Men are so...'' Claire trailed off dramatically with a small smile on her face. _

_''All right, sister. So what is this news that you are just dying to tell me?'' He rolled his eyes at her antics but continued striding after her._

_''A little someone told me that a certain blonde is now single and ready to mingle.'' Claire sang in a high-pitched voice._

_Candice and Zach had broken up? Joseph spent the last few months trying not to think too much about her. Her kind eyes, her sweet smile, her perfect laugh and her all together flawlessness. _

_She was perfect._

_''And how is this good news judging by your big smile?'' Joseph teased hoping she wouldn't bring up what he knew she would. He knew her way to well._

_''The time has come for her to finally realize that her soul mate is right in front of her. So she should now give in to the man of her dreams, JoMo.'' _

_''I told you not to call me that. And do I need to remind you again that I am not interested?'' He didn't want to get pulled into her matchmaking antics. Even though he knew that Candice wasn't just a woman he had a crush on, he wasn't ready to get rejected._

_"Of course you aren't interested. You are desperate! Now is the time to make a move before you lose your chance. It won't be long before the whole crew sees the sad little puppy eyes that you have whenever she is even in the same room as you." Claire stated with a hint of pity._

_The two walked into the conference room and realized that most of the cast was already there. Joseph gave Claire an obvious look that said, "don't say anything else."_

_He was about to sit next to Zach since the only other options were across from Candice and he wasn't entirely ready for that yet. But it seemed that Claire had other ideas when she pushed him in the other direction towards the seat closer to the blonde that consumed his thoughts lately. He nervously sat down and grabbed his script to keep from looking up._

_Yet it seemed that he couldn't catch a break lately._

_"Claire! I love your hat!" A bright bubbly voice spoke up as if out of nowhere._

_"Thank you. I wasn't sure if it was a good purchase but I couldn't help myself. I spent way too much time in random shops around town. How about you?"_

_Joseph could feel her shifting because soon he was hit with the sweet fragrance that was only hers._

_"I mostly spent my time catching up on The Walking Dead. Once I get hooked on a show I don't think its possible to stop. It is so good! Zach never really liked it but it doesn't matter anymore." Her voice was excited as always but not it held a hint of something else, sadness maybe._

_Joseph couldn't stop himself from looking up and meeting the gaze of a pair of familiar blue eyes. He tried to say something, anything, but he was speechless. _

_Candice smiled back with her usual warm and kind expression before she tucked a curl behind her ear nervously and spoke for him. "Hi Joseph. How are you?"_

_His immediate reaction was to look down at his lap hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous he turned. Being around her wasn't easy especially since now he knew she was single. At least before he could remind himself that she was off limits. But now she was as beautiful as ever and not spoken for._

_He didn't know how he would be able to do this, act normal as if he wasn't secretly in love with his costar. _

Joseph was brought back to the present when he heard the sound of heels against the wood. A grin appeared on his face when he realized who it was.

"Hello, love." Her voice mocked behind him.

He turned around and was met with the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend in a short strapless red dress that hugged her every curve and left little to the imagination. Her lips were blood red as well and her hair was straight which he didn't get to see a lot these days.

"What's the special occasion that has my girlfriend looking even more stunning than she usually does?" Joseph knew how excited he must have been at this moment.

"Can't I welcome my boyfriend home a bit differently than I usually do? I mean he has been gone longer because of a photo-shoot that I wasn't invited to." Candice pouted at the thought of him missing in the morning because of the first official photo-shoot for his new show. As excited and proud as she was for him, she still was upset that they wouldn't be seeing each other at work. Plus the added bonus that there were plenty of new females joining his show. Candice knew she could trust him but the jealousy still didn't fade away.

"I just wasn't expecting such a surprise."

"Well this is one of Caroline's new dresses that they sent over but never used so I decided to put it to good use." Candice twirled around to showcase the dress.

"So am I in the presence of Ms. Forbes tonight?" Joseph asked, liking where this was going much more than he let on.

"I see someone still hasn't let go of the roleplaying idea now have we?"

"I can't help it. Have you thought anymore about my idea?" He walked over to her because the distance between them was not something he enjoyed. He didn't know how to explain this constant need he had for her. If she was anywhere near him then he made sure to be as close as he could without drawing suspicion. And if they were alone, then of course he would pull her close and not let her leave.

"Actually I have," Candice walked away and headed towards the table near the couch. She turned back and saw Joseph clearly upset that she moved away, "I think I found the perfect way to indulge in your little fantasy," Candice teased before returning with a small stack of paper.

Joseph looked it over curiously before letting out a loud laugh. He couldn't believe she had actually thought of this and better yet that she actually prepared it for his return.

"You want to role play Klaroline Fanfiction?" He asked, chuckling once more,

"Correction, I want to role play smutty Klaroline Fanfiction," She grinned with an innocent, sweet smile. How could he deny her when she looked at him like that?

"We don't need Fanfiction, we could always run our lines from the show. However long it takes." Joseph winked with a quiet laugh.

''Oh really? Is that what you want?'' Candice asked.

She came closer like a sexy lioness stalking her prey. He was paying very close attention to her as he felt her lightly starting to touch his arms. He leaned in close enough to be able to smell her intoxicating perfume along with a natural scent that just came from her. She always smelled sweet and succulent, which always left him wanting more.

He brushed her cheek lightly trying to memorize the soft skin that he would always be tempted to graze, kiss, lick and just feel. Candice was perfection in every way.

He sighed before kissing her lightly on her cheek then her forehead then he moved lower to her neck. He was close enough to feel her pulse quicken which pushed him to lower his lips to hers.

Candice pressed herself closer to him loving the way his muscles felt under her curious touch. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and continued to gently push her towards the nearest wall. Joseph could feel a slight smile during his movements, which only pushed him to reach for the offending zipper that kept him from being able to explore all of her soft, warm skin.

He was halfway finished with his task when he felt Candice pulling away.

She moved to his ear then bite it lightly, loving the groan she heard. Then Candice whispered seductively, "For the record, quoting from the show is a tacky approach to roleplaying, _sweetheart_."

With an outrageous giggle, Candice strutted towards their bedroom, leaving her boyfriend bothered and anxious. Right before closing the door she turned back to add, "You better start memorizing your lines. This dress is coming off with or without you."

Joseph was left alone in the living room and he sat down quickly grabbing the printed first chapter of the Klaroline Fanfiction, getting himself acquainted with the basis of the story. He was rushing through it, already knowing that tonight would be a long night. Especially when his thoughts drifted towards the hot blonde in the bedroom wearing the short, smoldering red dress.

* * *

**With the recent drama over Jodice and Klaroline and everything else...I decided to write this fun, fluffy and smutty fanfiction for fans to enjoy! So if you love Klaroline and dont mind Jodice smut than expect some in the next update ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I want to apologize for the wait, Real life stuff got in the way but I am back with hopefully weekly updates once again. Since the last time I posted, Jodice has dealt with many events and as happy as I am for Candice, I still ship Jodice even if it will be just a friendship. Thankfully she finally admitted her thoughts about him at a panel even going as far as saying that she loved him (as a friend)**

**Sophie- Thank you for being like the perfect beta! Everyone go read her Klaroline and Delena stories! Her name is _loveoblivious _**

**I will be continuing with this story and if you still want to read then stick around, things are only going to get better ;)**

**xx Love Yana**

* * *

_"Caroline?" Klaus called as he stepped inside his room realizing she was in the bathroom, he was quickly sending Damon a message, they needed to find out more about this vampire that had been taking pictures of his sister and why he had associations to the crazy cult Angelus told him about._

_"I seem to have a problem..." She softly told him._

_"You do love?" He asked without looking at her, he just needed to end his trail of thought._

_"Yes..." her voice was low and sweet "...I got into this and now I don't seem able to get out of it..." Klaus frowned and finally looked at her._

_"Would you be willing to help me?" She asked him innocently._

_Klaus dropped his cell harshly on the floor, Caroline was in front of him wearing an elegant baby pink satin sexy bustier corset, boning with detailed lace and the last touches of black satin bows._

_Her flawless long hair fell in cascades over her naked shoulders and her look was complimented in that unique and different Caroline way, with sexy tiny ruffled pink boy shorts._

_"I... need a new cell" He mumbled._

_Caroline giggled and walked to him, she came near him seductively, "Hi Nik..." She whispered and got on her toes to place a soft, quick peck on his lips._

Joseph couldn't help noticing the familiar setting of the story. It seems that Candice had been reading a fewKlaroline fanfiction stories herself. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that soon Candice's appearance with Kat would be over and she would be arriving home. Joseph couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face when he thought of his girl and how soon he would get to see her again. All day he was getting texts from her asking how his reading was going. Her teasing wasn't doing him any good; all it did was make the day seem longer. Missing her was a daily occasion now.

Reaching over to check his phone, the twitter icon grabbed his attention. It had been a few days since he actually checked up on Twitter along with actually writing something. Usually Joseph tweeted once maybe twice a day but with everything growing so hectic these days he never found time to type up something interesting. He would read a few of his mentions that always made him smile and proceed to log off. Paul teased him the other day how all of his fans thought they ganged up on a Twitter strike. Charles was constantly on his phone, always texting or tweeting strange tweets. During The Originals photo shoot he was enjoying spending time with Claire and their phones a little too much.

Once he logged on, Joseph noticed that most of the mentions were different than usual. They contained some congratulations, whilst others were bordering on cruel. A frown appeared on his usually happy face while he scrolled through the building page of messages. Pictures were attached to most and with one click he saw a picture of him and another costar at a gathering that took place a week ago. It was a joint thing that consisted of both shows and he had been so excited to finally appear in his own show. There were constant pictures taken and this one showed him hiding her hand. Apparently that and the lunch they had a few days ago had stirred up some trouble among his fans. Some were excited for him, others not so much, mostly due to the Jodice rumorsfloating around Twitter.

Joseph heard a very familiar song in the background. His phone kept playing the ringtone that signaled that Candice was calling.

''Miss me already, love?''

A laugh echoed on the other line that caused another smile to break out on his face. Joseph had never smiled this much before he had started dating her. His bubbly girlfriend had definitely changed him for the better. He never thought he could miss her this much when she was only gone for the day, but yet here he was pining away for his absent girlfriend. She was his dream woman and she was his. Now that was a heavy thought.

''I miss you but turns out you aren't missing me,'' Candice's tone was playful but turned serious pretty quickly.

Joseph frowned. Had he forgotten an anniversary? No. A birthday? No. A special occasion needingcongratulations? He didn't think so.

He racked his brain hoping to at least come up with something. If he was going to be at fault then he needed to remember what for, and fast!

''Why would you say that?'' Joseph asked. He couldn't understand what he was at fault for.

He and Candice hadn't had their first official fight, just small spats that meant nothing. He remembered how with his old girlfriend the fights happened more often than anything else. Distance only made it harder to communicate with her. Joseph always blamed himself for her cheating, perhaps if he traveled to see her more between shooting or if he texted her 3 times more a day. Over time and with a little help from Daniel, he understood that he wasn't to blame. His choice just wasn't the right one.

''I have my suspicions. Have you already checked off in your head the reasons I can't be mad at you?'' Candice replied knowingly. She always knew exactly what he was thinking and he never knew how. Was he thatreadable? He didn't think so.

''I haven't missed a birthday, our anniversary passed and the next one is in exactly 3 weeks. Unless you received a role that I didn't know about, I'm lost.'' Joseph pouted at the fact that he was disappointing his girl. No woman had ever mattered to him as much as Candice, and he knew that no one ever would.

''Ask your new girlfriend.'' She answered stiffly.

''Jealous are we? We were supposed to keep our relationship a secret but it seems she couldn't keep it to herself.'' Joseph teased, knowing this wasn't serious, that is until she replied,

''That's not funny, sweetheart. Don't expect me to forgive you anytime soon.''

''Wait what?''

''If you want to make it up I suggest taking the thirdFanfiction that I gave you and turn to chapter 5.'' Josephrolled his eyes, and said I love you, waiting impatiently for her to say 'I love you' in return; an indicator that everything was alright. Except, the dial tone began, confirming Candice had hung up without even agoodbye, and possibly without hearing him. Joseph sighed sadly because even if he wouldn't admit it, hedesperately wanted to hear that she loved him.

Intrigued as to what she mentioned, he walked over to the coffee table and picked up the printed out Klarolinefanfiction that was titled Mirrors. As he tried to flip through the pages he wondered exactly how he would make it up to his girlfriend.

He enjoyed having his amazing girlfriend cuddled against his chest every night after work while they watched some popular TV show like Hannibal or The Walking Dead. Candice would hide whenever something twisted showed up or she would distract him during commercials by kissing his neck. She was so adorable when she would out of nowhere disappear into the kitchen and come back with red velvet cupcakes for them to eat while watching. Joseph already missed his girl.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do it alone, he reached for his phone and called the one person who could help him at the moment.

* * *

''Who was that?'' Kat walked by while taking a picture of herself. Her hair was blonde now and she loved showing it off. Candice loved the selfies they took during their breaks. Blondes really did have more fun.

''No one... Did they finish shooting the Bonnie and Jeremy scene?'' Candice realized she would have to get ready soon for the graduation scene that was coming up. That meant getting her curls perfectly bouncy, touching up her makeup, getting the right shoes and running through her lines one more time just in case. She was a perfectionist at heart and she loved it.

''Oh don't try to distract me! I can tell by that lovestrucklook on your face that someone's got a boyfriend.'' Kat sang in a playful way.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' She blushed and saw a distraction. Nate was strolling through playing with the zipper of his jacket that looked to be stuck.

Candice shook her head with laughter at the priceless look on Nate's face. Kat turned around to look at what caught her eye and started to laugh.

As Nate walked by without looking at his two costars, Kat chose to get his attention, ''Hey Buzolic! Work that!'' She added a little provocative dance that made Nate turn around to wink back.

He whistled and added, ''You are quite a sight today darling.'' He continued walking adding a small groan when the annoying jacket wouldn't zip.

Both girls exchanged glances before bursting into loud laughter.

''So about this mysterious boyfriend... How hot is he?''

Candice blushed while playing with her long necklace nervously, ''Beyond hot. Just thinking about him is too much for me right now.''

Kat looked back with a smirk then led her best friend to her trailer throwing questions back at Candice that led to her making up vague answers in a bid not to reveal too much. Everyone on set already knew Candice's business,so she hoped maybe her relationship could be kept a secret for a few more months at least. To be honest she was surprised that someone hadn't figured it out, Joseph and her weren't always the most discrete. Memories of Joseph and her having some 'private time' in random closets and trailers clouded Candice's mind as she walked with Kat onto set.

Today would be a long day.

* * *

Daniel smirked at his friend lying on the couch with a sad pout. Joseph was oblivious to everything as he read a couple of stapled papers. Daniel never saw his friend so intense while reading a script. He hadn't seen his yet, did something happen with Klaus? All he was supposed to do was appear for Caroline. Daniel knew how popularKlaroline scenes where, luckily they were easy enough for Joseph. He could shoot it in one take without a problem and be done with the day. Which was strange considering the amount of work Joseph put into each scene.

A committed fan would be able to see just how drastically Klaus would be ripping heads then transform into a torn and broken character once again. Talent didn't come to everyone in the industry, but damn Joseph was very gifted. Only people who worked with him behind-the-scenes got to witness his hard work along with his countless practices to make sure everything was done perfectly.

''Seriously? It's just one quick scene and then a romantic kiss scene. I am sure that staring at the paper as if it is going to vanish won't help you in this case.'' Chuckling to himself, Daniel moved to the chair by the table. Looking around, he saw what exactly was chosen by Candice (anything colorful). Joseph was much more neutral by choosing colors such as black, white, and grey.

Daniel was one of the few to know that Candice wasn't living alone. On set, the cast was lost to the fact that two actors were in fact living together. Joseph had onlyrevealed it to him over a few drinks one evening.

That night Joseph had told Daniel he had an unrequited crush on Candice since he met her. As for Candice, it took her a little longer because she was with Zach and didn't want to admit that she had fallen for another costar. After much pursuing from Joseph, similar to Klaus going after Caroline, finally the blonde gave in and the two were still in their early stages.

Two months was a short period of time. When Daniel was first with his wife after two months of dating they still were in the rainbows and happiness part of the relationship. Where everything is fresh, new and constantly happy. The real relationship that had fights as well as a closer connection only came with time. Yet Candice and Joseph were friends beforehand, that could be considered experience.

''Its not a script, its Klaroline fanfiction.'' Joseph mumbled with a page turn. He didn't even look up, he would make sure tonight would be very special.

''Wait - hold up... the naughty kind?'' Daniel smirked and raised his eyebrows in a very Nate-like way.

''Yes, do you mind letting me finish?'' Joseph grumbled.

''If you tell me why you are reading it.'' Daniel replied,curiosity evident in his tone.

''Candice wants us to role play some of them.'' He blushed when he spoke but continued reading.

''What? Oh this is priceless! You have to let me read this.'' Daniel moved to the couch but was stopped by Joseph.

''No way! Go read it on your phone or something.''

Daniel stared back at Joseph before grabbing the papers roughly and seating himself on the armchair near the couch. He didn't look back at Joseph who glared at him without fidgeting.

''Do you think I can get my wife to role play Kalijahfanfiction?'' Daniel asked, wondering out loud.

''Why don't you go ask her yourself? I have to get everything ready for tonight.'' Joseph yanked Daniel up and pushed him out of the apartment, then looked around wondering if candles were a good way to go.

He went to go find some in the table near the T.V, ignoring the strange, inappropriate questions that Daniel started to text him about smutty Kalijah fanfiction.

* * *

_Caroline watched him arrive by the corner of her eye, he left the keys on the small table in the lobby and lost his leather jacket before he sat next to her._

_She kept looking at the TV and twiddled her hair lazily, when he became aware that she wasn't going to speak or even look at him, he stood up and left to their bedroom._

_Caroline grabbed a small pillow tugging it against her chest and hugged her knees trying to find comfort; she wasn't going to be the first to budge._

_It didn't take him long though to return to her side and he sat there in silence, their favorite show began and both watched it in silence._

_She fought through the first minutes but she missed his arms around her and hiding in the crook of his neck during the most scary parts and when the really action packed scenes began she glanced over to him, Nik smiled a bit and instantly pulled her to him, she snuggled against his chest._

_Nik soothed her with his big hand on her back and then played with a few streaks of her hair "I don't know how to do this, I never apologized to anyone before." He finally broke and told her._

_Caroline played with one of his necklaces "I'm not being biased towards your talent; the fact that I love you so much has nothing to do with my good eye for art."_

_He took her shoulder and moved her so she could face him "I keep thinking that he is going to show up drunk and mock everything I did. Or drop black paint over the canvas saying that they look better this way…" Nik said, indulging in one of his most painful memories of his father._

_Caroline held his cheek tenderly "He was a terrible man but you will let him win if you keep hiding your work."_

_He moved her long hair and took the side of her neck "Are we exposing the very detailed portrayal I made of you naked?"_

_She smiled because he was smiling too, "You are too jealous for that."_

_He nodded "I'm not compromising on sharing the woman I love."_

_The smile faded into a heart racing moment, she wasn't expecting the statement._

_But he was smiling and he kissed her slowly but teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue, it was an invitation that she quickly answered by parting her lips for him._

Candice walked in and saw the outline of her boyfriend on the couch. He was sitting in the dark, which caught her off guard. ''I know you have a love for horror but sitting in the dark is a little creepy even for you, golden boy.'' Candice taunted, but tried to show that she was still upset.

She was ready to turn on the lights when she heard his husky voice clear in the room. ''Leave the lights off,love.''

''I can't see anything. What do you suggest I do about that?''

''Let me help you out with that sweetheart.'' Joseph slowly approached her and stopped to stand behind her. He pulled her against his chest by the waist and kissed her cheek slowly, letting his stubble graze her cheek. The moan that he heard only encouraged him to continue.

"Tell me what to do…" She whispered seductively.

"I need you to stay still, my love." He said. He looped his thumbs through the thin straps on her shoulders. It seemed that she was wearing a dress made for Caroline tonight. Instead of automatically letting it fall, he chose to hold the straps in his fingers so that the dress didn't go far. He dipped his head a bit to easily gain access to her soft neck. Kisses trailed from her neck all the way to her shoulders. The heavy breathing that Candice was experiencing caused a smirk to appear on his face.

As he lowered each strap, he kissed the new exposed skin that he got to see. The parts covered by the dress soon got the attention of Joseph's lips and tongue that heated up her skin, leaving Candice breathless. He continued his kisses until he reached her zipper.

Making sure the tension filled the air he grasped the flimsy zipper and brought it down her back, loving that soon enough she would be bare in from of him, inside and out. Candice could feel herself growing very impatient, so she tried to lower the dress herself but was stopped by Joseph who growled in her ear, ''Not yet.''

As a punishment he held the dress in place but allowed his lips to kiss her neck just the way she liked it.

As a reward for staying still Joseph let her dress hit the floor, leaving her in her matching pink bra and panties.

"Turn around, Caroline," he whispered, his voice husky and full of desire.

Candice smiled knowing she succeeded before finally letting her inner Caroline take over. She dropped her arms leaving her bare and unprotected. She turned around slowly, letting Joseph grow frustrated with the long time it took her to finally face him. His eyes took her appearance in, the gaze leaving her blushing.

She giggled at his expression, his wide eyes staring at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

Joseph felt the blood rush down into his length, which he swore kept growing larger in front of them. She wasn't even fully undressed but already he couldn't wait to carry her to the bedroom and have his way with her. He planned for this to take a while, but now he couldn't imagine not having her this very second up against any nearby surface. Maybe the table or the wall...

"Sweetheart, you are breathtaking. So beautiful…" He pulled her closer to him with a knowing smirk.

Not bothering saying anything he simply kissed her finally. Her lips kept calling to him, showing him just how much he would be missing if he didn't indulge in the moment. At first he kissed her quickly, not even letting Candice fully kiss back. But when he saw how desperate she was for some real contact, Joseph kissed her as if he was dying and only had a few minutes left with his love. He took control of the kiss, letting his tongue trace her lips until she invited him to discover new territory. He couldn't get enough of the sweet taste that her lips left.

He groaned against her lips before he gently grazed her breasts. His blonde angel started to take control of the kiss, letting her tongue roam the inside of his mouth as well.

Pulling away he murmured, "Why are you so perfect?" She had no time to think of a response as he pulled her against him, once again enjoying her body heating his up with just the slightest electric contact. He could feel the desire to make her his take over his body, the need to bury himself in her rising to irresistible heights as he felt every soft curve of her body against his own.

The temptation for her was too great and his emotions flared up. Digging his fingers a little into Candice's smooth skin coaxed another loud moan from them lowered his head, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. His stubble scratched at her neck, reminding Joseph again of their proximity. So close, yet so far away.

Grasping his face gently, Candice opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. The electricity in the air was obvious and her hunger for her man grew. Talking would prolong the satisfaction. And Candice wasn't willing to wait any longer than it would take to get rid of those annoying clothes. Instead of thinking, she leaned into him and kissed him.

This kiss wasn't as quick and hard. Instead it was passionate and loving. Both Joseph and Candice poured all of their undeniable feelings for one another into each kiss. As his arm wrapped around her waist once again and his hand buried into her hair, crushing her to him, she whimpered, clutching to him, needing to hold onto him as the force of him over took her.

Joseph slid his hand from her hair and brought it to her cheek. Gently, he caressed her bottom lip with his lowered his head again; keeping his lips just a breathaway from her own. "Now tell me what I want to hear,love. Come on, Caroline."

''I forgive you. Now kiss me Klaus!''

He gently got rid of his shirt with Candice's excited persuasion. She lifted it and threw it into some forgotten corner. He lifted her carelessly into his arms and carried her back to the couch. Depositing her carefully caused Candice to giggle and forcefully pull him on top of her, unzipping his pants without any care. Before he was allowed to kiss her again, she made sure to signal to him that his necklaces were to stay on. In silence the couple stared at one another, entranced by each other. Their bodies had never been so ready for anyone in their lives and they were barely able to contain themselves now.

Joseph pushed her hair to the side, and dropped his face into her neck, sucking on the spot where her pulse was picking up its pace by the moment. He could feel her nails digging into his back, turning him on even more. In the mean time he squeezed her ass and bit her soft skin, hard enough to be pleasurable, deliciously bordering on pain. She cried out softly, bucking her hips against him, pressing her warmth into his bare stomach, hands flying to dig into his shoulders.

Joseph continued kissing her everywhere he could find,pressing himself against her once again. He reached for the back of her bra to unclasp it without fumbling that much, unaware of where it had fallen, his focuselsewhere. He moved his head lower to her perfect breasts, ready to provide them with some attention. Hovering over one breast, he heard her inhale sharply, and when she grasped his hair, yanking at it, he bit down on the hard nub, making her cry out. Lifting his head from her beautiful breasts, which he would attend to later, he grasped her underwear and yanked them off.

Candice moaned loudly, ''Finally.''

Knowing she was too preoccupied in pleasure to notice, Joseph got rid of the finally barrier between the both of them, removing his own boxers. He interlocked their fingers holding her tightly, making sure she was ready.

"I love you, Caroline," he whispered in a husky voice. She looked back at him with all the love as she had for him.

"I love you too. Always and Forever." After hearing those words, unable to resist, he kissed her before hefinally entered her. The room was silent in that momentbefore the pair groaned the sound muffled against each other's mouths.

Candice ripped her mouth from his as he slid from her and entered her again, allowing her to adjust to him before beginning a furious pace. It was impossible to keep up with him, so instead she squeezed her legs around him, locking them tightly behind his back, barely noticing that her nails were furiously scratching at his shoulders and back.

Her moans were hushed by Joseph's mouth as he continued his fast pace. He didn't slow down, instead deciding to go harder than he had before. By the way Candice seemed to be losing all sense of focus, bucking into his thrusts forcefully, and the way she clawed at his back signaled that she was close.

Putting off his want for the moment, he focused on her. Searching for her mouth he swallowed the loud sounds that were like music to his ears. Joseph kissed her lips quickly, leaning his forehead against her, consumed in the strong emotions in between them.

Candice shuddered. Not just because he was inside of her and she was so close she could scream. Not because the position alone, having him so close to her, with his forearms braced either side of her, biceps flexing with each jolt of his hips turned her on. But because the roleplaying and the fast paced fucking was too much for her to handle without exploding. She relished in theunbelievable feeling and moaned.

This was so good. The pure way they moved together was as if they were made for one another. Body and one else could ever make them feel this desire, never wanting to feel this way with anyone else. They belonged to one another.

Candice returned his thrusts, her nails scratching him deeper down his back as he groaned with the pain and pleasure mixing through him. As he continued to push her closer to the edge she couldn't stand the way he chose to prolong it, ''Stop teasing me!''

Joseph chuckled and gave in, slamming into her, grinding in the most delicious way. She met his thrusts with enough enthusiasm to make him crave more, pullingon his necklaces to move him closer to her. Their sweaty bodies melted against one another's. The feeling of her clenching around him sent him over the edge, leaving Candice to scream and curse his name in pleasure as she shuddered around him.

Joseph lay his body on top of Caroline's briefly enjoying the warmth her body brought him. Soon he felt himself crushing her petite body, making him roll over, takingher with him. She cuddled closer to him, enjoying thewarmth between them.

His stubble scratched against her cheek as she moved farther up begging for one more kiss before exhaustion and tiredness overtook her. The sweat that covered their bodies was cooling off as a breeze entered the room through an open window. A shiver went up her back as Joseph kissed her forehead lightly.

After he caught his breath Joseph asked what they were both thinking about, ''Well how was your fantasy roleplaying? Good or bad?''

Taking a breath she replied loudly, ''That was so good! We are definitely doing this again! Soon! But I will need to print out more fanfiction... I saw this one yesterday where its more of the show in the story but it starts with Caroline meeting Klaus so that he would train her in case she got into a fight and -''

Joseph placed a kiss, silencing his girlfriend. ''Tell me tomorrow love, how about we sleep for now?''

Candice curled up closer against her man like a kitten and sighed, ''Alright, if we must.'' After a few more kisses, she traced patterns on his chest before drifting off silently to sleep along with her boyfriend who wore a big grin on his face even as he slept.

Right before falling asleep, Candice decided that tomorrow she would definitely print out at least 5 moreKlaroline smut stories.

* * *

_First Fanfiction; **Gravity 2** by **AddriannaDestiny**_

_Second Fanfiction; **Mirrors** by **AddriannaDestiny**_

* * *

Soundtrack

**Burn- Ellie Goulding **

**Problem- Natalia Kills**


End file.
